Locked Up
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Meet Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Three best friends who work together in one of America's largest corrections facility, otherwise known as prison. But when the infamous Mikaelson family are suddenly taken into custody after years of failing to arrest them, they know something is up. What could the Mikaelsons be planning? Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so another story. I'm getting seriously pissed at my brain for giving me ideas for stories. Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

Caroline woke up to her obnoxious alarm clock. She was definitely not a morning person, but after a moment to savor the warmth of her bed, she got up.

After her daily run, she took a quick shower. She put on her uniform and threw her hair in a bun. She was a corrections officer. Caroline used to work in a small county jail, but she now had a job at one of the largest prisons in the U.S.

Caroline had a dangerous job, it could be hard to control hundreds of inmates. A run in with a razor blade wasn't an uncommon thing. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, if an inmate found the right moment, they wouldn't hesitate to take the opportunity.

Though there was a weird kind of respect between her and the inmates, they did their business and she did hers. Caroline practically chugged down her cup of coffee before getting into her car.

After getting security access, she walked in the staff room. There was an unusual buzz of conversation and she asked her friends, Elena and Bonnie about it. "We just got a group of inmates coming in. The usual DUIs or druggies, but get this, the Mikaelsons are in custody."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "The Mikaelsons?!" Elena nodded frantically. The Mikaelsons were famous criminals that were known to be involved with just about anything. From drug operations to the mafia. They had no reason to act out, they came from a wealthy, respected political family. But they were never able to be taken into custody, they were all ways one step ahead of them, so why now? And not just one family member but the whole family. It was suspiciously easy.

The three girls were assigned to give the new inmates the run down, and they were all more than a little nervous. But they pushed their feelings aside, it was easy to see when a cop was nervous. And respect was the game in the prison, if the inmates saw you nervous, they wouldn't respect you. And that could cause future problems.

They all walked confidently into the hallway, receiving the usual wolf whistles and cat calls. "All right listen up, everyone stay behind the line, take your shoes off and toss it, gently, over the line please." Caroline announced.

"Now please take your clothing off." Elena directed. There were a few more cat calls to which Elena rolled her eyes. The girls spotted Rebekah Mikaelson as the only girl in the room and offered, "Would you like to go to a different room and change?"

Rebekah was surprised the officers had shown her kindness but quickly covered it up with a scowl. "I can change with the rest of the boys." Her brother who was standing next to her rolled his eyes and mumbled something about, "Stupid." And "Feminism."

"Are we supposed to take all our clothes off?" A nervous looking young man said. The man looked out of place next to the other inmates.

"Yes, underwear included." Bonnie informed. Rebekah was really starting to regret her decision to stay. Elena locked eyes with her and arched an eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted to take up her offer. Though she stood strong, and slightly shook her head.

The girls began to pick up the clothing articles on the ground, folding them into nest piles on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, and since this is prison, body cavity checks will be required." Caroline announced. Everyone let out a groan.

"I won't care as long you three are doing them!" An inmate shouted out followed by hoots and hollers. Elena had to stop herself from giggling. "No, we don't expertise in that subject, however Bertha does." Elena answered.

Cue Bertha, an overweight elderly woman. The girls had to stop themselves from giggling at the shocked look on everyone's faces.

After the body cavity searches were done, the three girls led the limping inmates further down the hall were they passed out jumpsuits.

An inmate who had tattoos covering his body, decided to try to take off down the hall. Though as he passed Elena, she swiped his feet out from under him, causing him to fall face first down to the ground, giving him a bloody nose. Bonnie, who was now the closer of the two, pinned him down and cuffed him. "Let this be an example to anyone who tries to cause disruption." Caroline said as she hoisted the man who had red blood dripping down his face to a holding cell.

Most of the inmates had shocked looks on their faces, not really expecting the women to be able to do damage. Though all the Mikaelsons were smirking, which unnerved the girls. No more escape attempts followed that. They had trouble figuring out which cell to put the Mikaelsons. They didn't want them to put their heads together, but if they were all contained to one cell, they wouldn't have to worry as much with them being around other inmates and possibly influencing them.

Finally they decided to put them all in one cell together alone, though it was a dangerous decision. One they in the end regretted.

**Feedback would be super awesome! If you have any suggestions or ideas, don't hold back. Would you like me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't update on Saturday, because it was my birthday. But anyway.**

The day's excitement quickly died down and it quickly became any other normal day. Elena got one of the more dreaded jobs, lunch duty. She had to watch over the inmates as they ate, and it was the most common place for a riot to break out.

It was easy to be overpowered during the chaos, even with a gun. Intuition told Elena that something would likely happen. Probably because of the Mikaelsons. Elena kept her hand on her gun and radio and watched the scene below her from her spot on a floor above them. The tension was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. The Mikaelson family stuck together and all eyes seemed to be on them as they sat down at a table together.

The usually loud conversation was absent. The only sound was the clinking of silverware and she looked up to make sure the other guard knew what was going on. But the other guard was missing. Just as Elena was about to take out her radio, a loud cry broke out from below her.

A inmate had gotten up from his table and attacked another with a shank. Elena quickly ran down the stairs shouting into her radio as a riot errupted under her. Elena hesitated as she saw the huge mass of people fighting each other, maybe she should wait for the other officers to come. But as she saw the scared man from earlier that day who was getting punched in the face repeatedly by a large brute of an inmate, she jumped in.

Elena took the man by surprise and shoved him off the smaller man. She had to drag the man out of the crowd and to the stairs to rest. Elena quickly ran back into the crowd and tried to control as many as she could. Elena looked up to see the Mikaelsons still sitting at their table watching as the fighting broke out around them.

She locked eyes with them, confused, when she felt an intense pain in her side causing her to gasp. Someone had snuck up behind her and stabbed her. Despite her wound, she turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Elena was grateful for her strong punch. Thankfully the other officers came in and were able to handle the situation.

Elena had to sit down at one of the tables and apply pressure to her wound. When everyone was controlled and back in their cell, Caroline came over to her. "Why wasn't there someone else watching guard?" Caroline demanded.

"I don't know. Caroline, don't panic, but I've been stabbed." Elena gasped out. Caroline's eyes widened and her gaze flicked down to see Elena holding her bloody side. "We need medical attention over here!" Caroline shouted to the other officers.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Caroline demanded as she moved Elena's hand to study the wound. "Didn't seem like a big deal." Elena groaned. "Bull shit."

Caroline watched as Elena was carted off, she was ready to kill someone. And she thinks she knew who was responsible.

* * *

"You arrive here, and hours later a riot breaks out, and my friend gets stabbed. A little bit of an odd coincidence huh?!" Caroline practically shouted as she paced the room. "Caroline, calm down. Elena's a fighter, it could've been a lot worse." Bonnie's reassuring voice came from behind her.

"Elena could have died! And I have a sneaky suspicion you guys had to do with it." Caroline exclaimed pointing wildly at the overly calm Mikaelsons. "Hold on for a moment, love. All this is speculation, there is no real evidence." The man with blonde hair, dimples, and bright blue eyes sad, Klaus.

"No fucking shit Sherlock! But don't think I won't find evidence! I will fucking end you!" Caroline screamed and stalked out of the room, leaving Bonnie with them. "That was a tad bit dramatic." Kol remarked. Bonnie was about to follow her out of the room when Elijah asked, "How is Miss Gilbert's condition?" "She's stable." Bonnie curtly answered.

Only after she walked out of the room did she realize something. For security purposes they didn't use their last names, how did Elijah know Elena's?

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm sorry guys my summer started off to a busy start hopefully it slows down somewhat! Anyway, here it is!**

Elena paced aimlessly around her apartment, not knowing what to do. She was told by the doctor to take some time off work, but if Elena was anything it was stubborn. She tried to watch the television for awhile, but the only thing on was trashy reality shows.

After another half hour of walking around the house, she decided to go back into work. She wouldn't be able to do any serious work though, she did not want to tear the stitches. After dressing in her uniform, she got a text from Caroline.

**Do not even think about coming back to work! -C**

**I'm not, I'm on the couch watching crappy television. And I'm tired. -E**

**I am not an idiot, I will tell the guard to not open the gate for you if I have to! -C**

**I have no intentions whatsoever to come to work. I'm drugged up on painkillers remember? Side effect is drowsiness. -E**

**We'll see about that, I know you too well E. -C**

Elena sighed, she needed to do something about that. After she arrived back at work, she was met by an angry Caroline and Bonnie.

"You said you would stay home." Caroline said. "I-uh-I lied." When Caroline was angry, she was a raging bitch. "Guys we have bigger things to deal with." Bonnie interjected. "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook!" Caroline said to Elena.

Elena was thankful to the subject change as Bonnie began to speak. "I think we can all agree that shit hit the fan ever since the Mikaelsons came here?" When Caroline and Elena nodded in response she continued. "There has got to be something serious going on, I mean, the day they arrived a riot broke out and Elena was stabbed! And how we're they even arrested in the first place? They eluded arrest for years!"

"And I was the only guard on duty, whoever was supposed to watch with me was missing." Elena supplied new information. "Even more disturbing was one of them, Elijah, knew your last name." Bonnie said. To Elena's shocked look she explained, "He had asked me if 'Miss Gilbert' was okay. If they know your last name they'll know ours and probably more personal information."

"But why our last names? Do they know everyone's information here or are we 'special'?" Caroline thought out loud. "I don't know, but we should report all of this." Bonnie replied.

"I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling. I think we should keep this to ourselves." Caroline said anxiously. "As stupid as it sounds, I think she's right. If a guard wasn't on duty that suggests someone had known about the riot in advance. Someone on the police force or higher." Elena agreed.

"It also sounds like someone had wanted Elena to get hurt." Caroline added. "Alright, but this is way over our heads, we have to be extremely careful. No more talking about this here, we'll have to meet up somewhere safe." "And no talking about it over any mobile devices." Caroline added.

* * *

"So when does it take effect?" Kol asked as he lounged on his cot. "Soon." Klaus answered as he paced the cell. "How soon?" Rebekah prompted as she leaned up against the wall. "We have to wait for the signal." Elijah answered instead, it looked as if Niklaus would self combust.

"This is entirely too boring." Kol whined as he got up and began to expertly sharpen a spoon he had stolen from the cafeteria. When the end of the spoon was a deadly point, he slid the makeshift across the floor to the next cell and watched with amusement as hands began to excitedly reach for the spoon.

He then began to take apart a stolen razor and then crafted it into another shank, and then slid it to the next cell. Immediately arms began to reach through the bars for the razor. He began to repeat the process with stolen objects until every cell around theirs had a weapon.

Kol knew a search through each inmate's cell would be going on soon. He also knew each cell found with something dangerous would be transferred to a more isolated cell, leaving his own family's cell far away from the other's. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

**Review please! Who do you think the insider could be?**


	4. Hiatus Explanation

**PLEASE READ:I'm sorry guys, this isn't an update. I know I have gotten really bad at updating regularly, and I got some serious writer's block. One of my really good friends is moving tomorrow(today considering I posted this at night, today) and frankly I don't have the inspiration to write. I really didn't want to put this story on hiatus but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging without an explanation. I don't know how long this will last knowing my weirdness it could be a few hours to a month(hopefully at most). I'll also use this time to maybe write a few chapters in advance so I don't catch the dreaded writer's block just after I come back. And hopefully I'll be able to work on my stories I haven't posted yet so I can get far enough ahead that I won't need to worry about not updating regularly. I'm super, super, sorry for doing this to you guys! I promise I won't abandon this story for two years. I'm open to suggestions on how to make this hiatus shorter or any other option you can come up with, I'm sure a lot of you writers have experienced the same thing I'm going through. Please don't be mad at me! I'm positive you'll find much better stories to take up your time with! I love you guys, stay awesome!**

**XOXO SpringOfMay**


	5. I'M BACK BITCHES

p style="text-align: left;"So...It hasn't been a few years or anything. I just wanted to say that I am planning on writing more chapters and will hopefully get some out ASAP. I really think I owe it to you guys to finish the ongoing stories and hopefully get some more out :) I've got plans! Thank you for all of your lovely comments, follows, and likes and being patient with my lazy self. Shout out to 555hikai for PMing me to get my ass moving. Thank you all so much#/p  
p style="text-align: left;"XOXO/p 


	6. Chapter 4

On Tuesday morning, Elena stood in her kitchen drinking a warm cup of tea. She was exhausted, she hadn't been able to sleep that night. Monday had been the anniversary of his death. The only day that Elena ever took off from work was the anniversary. The day always brought back some bad memories.

Elena glanced at the time and realized she was running late. She put her mug in the sink and grabbed her keys. Elena ran out the door to her car. She drove off, going a little bit over the speed limit.

Elena was able to pull into her parking spot just in time, thanks to her driving skills. As soon as Elena stepped through the door, Bonnie and Caroline were at her side.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked with concern etched on her face. Elena gave a small smile,

"Okay. So, what happened while I was gone?" Elena said, trying to change the subject. Caroline and Bonnie looked to each other with anxious looks on their faces.

"You know how yesterday we did a routine search of the inmates' cells?" Bonnie asked slowly. Elena nodded.

"Well there was an increase of weapons found in the cells. All the cells surrounding the Mikaelson's cell were all found with weapons, leaving their cell isolated from the rest." Bonnie explained.

That didn't sound right. Elena knew the inmates in those cells. They were all fairly stupid and wouldn't be able to get ahold of a weapon. What was even worse was now the Mikaelsons were isolated.

"You think they had something to do with it?" Elena asked. Caroline hesitated for a second, then responded.

"I do. It's been weird ever since they've come here. I know something's up."

"We don't necessarily know that Care, it could be a coincidence?" Bonnie said like a question, she was starting to believe it too.

"Oh come on, nothing like this has ever happened. And it only happened after the 'oh so famous' Mikaelsons arrived. Coincidence my ass." Caroline reponded using animated air quotes. Elena sighed thinking.

"Just…. proceed with caution." Elena said after a moment. Bonnie said,

"Agreed, now who wants to help me take the Mikaelsons their breakfast?"

* * *

Bonnie stood before the Mikaelsons cell, carrying a tray of food. Elena and Caroline stood behind her balancing the rest of the trays.

Kol approached the bars with a smirk on his face.

"Hello darling, you look absolutely ravishing today." Kol said to Bonnie. He then inhaled deeply,

"You smell delicious as well, love." Kol added. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to eat?" Bonnie asked, annoyed. Kol then slowly looked her up and down.

"Depends on what you're offering." Kol said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Leave Miss Bennett alone Kol." Elijah said as he stepped up to the slot on the door and intercepted the trays Bonnie slid through the door.

"Aha!" Caroline said excitedly. "How do you know her last name? And Elena's?" Elijah then shrugged casually.

"I overheard a guard use your last names." Elijah answered calmly.

"I seriously doubt that!" Caroline responded wildly and took a step closer to the door. Elena quickly grabbed Caroline's arm.

"I think it's time we go." Elena said as she dragged Caroline away. All the while Caroline shot various death glares towards the cell. Bonnie then shoved the last tray through the slot and hurried after them.

Klaus watched as they leaved. When they had left he turned towards his siblings and said,

"Check the milk cartons." They all picked up their milk and checked the bottom. Rebekah looked at the bottom and then turned to her brothers.

"We have our cue boys."


End file.
